Defection of Sierra Schauer
The Defection of Sierra Schauer was an insurgency within the Red Faction under command of former 2nd Lt. Schauer who took a force of soldiers loyal to her to defect to the Lucian Alliance. Prelude While Alex Mason prepares to begin finalizing a plan to get onto Earth with minimal use of physical materials, 2nd Lt. Sierra Schauer sees the new high in tensions between the Red Faction and the Lucian Alliance as an opportunity to take her loyalists and defect to the Alliance to challenge the Red Faction for then-unknown reasons. Battle While heading out from his bunker to Dexlabs to begin work on new ammunition types, Mason and his security detail take notice of Schauer's loyalists moving equipment and vehicles to shuttles bound for the RFS Challenger, however Mason thinks it is to reinforce a base or a small planetary raid, so ignores it. However, when using a terminal to access the data network to send a message to an offworld research team, he notices that an encrypted data packet was sent to the Lucian Alliance from Schauer's personal terminal. Unable to decrypt the data packet from there, he heads to the supercomputer to crack the file. However, when Mason reaches the entrance to the bunker, gunfire erupts between the defectors and Delta Force. Mason tasks Lt. Michael Johnson with cracking the data packet, giving him a code that will allow temporary access to the supercomputer, and takes several teams to the nearest armory to arm themselves for the coming battle. When Mason and his teams arrive, he sees his men firing on Schauer's loyalists, who are wearing distinct orange camouflage, who are using stolen equipment to engage the base's personnel. Johnson contacts Mason and informs him that the data packet detailed Schauer's defections and her forces with details of troops and vehicles she would be bringing. Seeing the dangers and serious breach of security, Mason puts the base to full alert, and sends out a message to all space vessels to prevent the escape of the Challenger at all costs, including its destruction. Several of the Insurgents began to take off in shuttles to get the stolen vehicles and equipment to the Challenger, however, the base security teams activated the Plasma Railgun Defense Batteries and the majority of the shuttles were shot down, while some where downed by flak from battleships and F8F Bearcats from aircraft carriers. The shuttles that did escape into orbit were escorted to the Challenger by the ship's fighters. As the last of the surviving shuttles were docking, the Star Defender Mk.II arrived to help prevent Schauer's escape to the Lucian Alliance. Little over 60 of the Insurgents were captured, while the others died in the transports or escape to the Challenger. With the ground secure, Mason, Deneva, and Johnson ringed aboard their ships, and Mason ordered all ships to open fire on the Challenger. However, as the ships began to open fire, the Challenger retreated to lightspeed, allowing Schauer's escape. Aftermath Following Schauer's defection, Mason begins making plans to wage total war against the Lucian Alliance, sparking the first total war situation the Red Faction has been in, and allowing the open engagement of any and all Lucian Alliance personnel, equipment, settlements, ships, and transports. Mason also prepares to put into action his plan to infiltrate earth virtually and steal the technology needed to gain the edge over the Lucian Alliance. Notes *This event marks the beginning of a fragmentation within the Red Faction *The Red Faction begins gearing its assets for a total war scenario, and begins arming the peoples under its influence for self defense. *The Lucian Alliance, fearing full scale invasions across the board, begins to dig in on planets under their control, forming militias to defend the planets from the better equipped invaders. *Mason starts becoming desperate to gain access to Tau'ri technological advancements for a serious advantage over the Lucian Alliance. Category:Land Battles